Prior art elevator dispatching schemes include one or more schemes of dividing the floors of a building into sectors and assigning cars to serve sectors. For example, car one may serve floors 1-5, car 2 serves floors 6-10, etc. The scheme has the advantage that waiting and service times are reduced because each car is only serving a few floors rather than the whole building.
Instantaneous car assignment assigns a car to a hall call as soon as the hall call is registered and activates a lobby gong and/or hall lantern to tell the passenger which car to move to. The benefit is that a passenger can begin moving toward the elevator which ultimately will take him to his destination right after entering the hall call. The sectoring scheme described above has the disadvantage that assignment of a hall call to a car is not displayed to the passenger until the car reaches a stop control point seconds before the car arrives at the lobby. Therefore, the passenger is waiting after entering the hall call without knowing which car will serve him.